jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej Wiki :D
Mam nadzieje że się wam spodoba mój pomysł ;) ''' '''Dla fanów Czkastrid... Nie zabraknie ich ;) Sama jestem ich wielką fanką. * Stoick żyje a Valka jest z nim i nie ma jeszcze swojego smoka. *Czkawka latał ze Szczerbatkiem podpisywał pokoje itp. przez 5 lat od 16 roku życia. *Bohaterowie maja po 21 lat i wyglądają tak jak w JWS 2. 1.Powrót Czkawka od 5 lat nie przebywał na Berk. Za zgodą ojca podróżował latając ze Szczerbatku, tworzył mape nowych miejsc i podpisywał pokoje na innych wyspach, nie licząc wyspy na której mieszka Drago. Dziś miał wrócić Czkawka. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani i czekali na niego z niecierpliwością. Jeźdźców smoków jednak jeszcze nie było z innymi czekających na Czkawke bo mieli coś do wykonania co zadała im Astrid. Odkąd Czkawki nie ma Astrid zajmowała sie wszystkim. Nie wiedziała kiedy wróci, ale miała nadzieję że niedługo. * W przestworzach u Czkawki. -Jeszcze troche mordko ... już niedaleko- powiedział Czkawka do Szczerbatka. Czkawka był ubrany w swój strój z JWS 2 a w powietrzu miał dodatkowo maske. Po kilku mionutach Szczerbatek zaryczał ze szczęścia. -Szczerbek jest! widze ... zaraz będziemy w domu - powiedział Czkawka, a smok zaczął ruszać szybciej nogami aby jak najszybciej znaleźc sie już na Berk. -Spokojnie już lecimy ... zaraz będziemy, ale za nim... co byś powiedział żeby znaleźć się w domu szybując? Szczerbatek zrobił mine jakby robili to codziennie. -Prosze mordko, oni jeszcze nie widzieli- powiedział z uśmiechem i zaczął się szykować. Szczerbatek trząsnął głową że może zaczynać. Czkawka po tym rzucił się ze smoka i leciał w dół a jego kumpel leciał za nim. * Na Berk -Co on robi?- spytał sie Stoick -On ? Szczerbatek go chyba złapie- powiedziała Valka zmartwiona ale widziała że smok już leciał normalnie a Czkawka nadal spadał i nie miała pewności. Czkawka po chwili rozłożył ręce a jego strój dopełnił sie i po chwili sam latał, szybował. Wszyscy nie mogli sie na niego napatrzeć. -Niesamowite- powiedział ktoś z Berk. Po dłuższej chwili Czkawka złapał się Szczerbatka i po około minucie, dwóch wylądował na wyspie. -Synu- powiedział Stoick io przytulił Czkawke. -Czkawka zdejmij maske, kultury przy ojcu- powiedziała Valka. Czkawka zdjął maske a wszystkim jakby odjęło mowe. -Co? aż tak się zmieniłem?- spytał z niedowierzeniem -Bardzo- odpowiedzieli niektórzy churem. -A gdzie reszta? Śledzik, Bliźniaki, Sączysmark i... Astrid- powiedział ale ostatnie imie wypowiedział z tęsknota w głosie. -Tam- powiedział Stoick pokazując ręka w powietrze zza której właśnie wylecieli. Czkawka jednak naliczył tylko trzy smoki... nigdzie nie widział Śmiertnika Astrid. 2. To ona? -A gdzie jest Astrid? widze tylko 3 smoki...- powiedział Czkawka rozproszony. -Nie wiem ... powinna... o jest- powiedział i pokazał na przeciw niego lekko w gore na smoka na której stała dziewczyna o blond włodach trzymająca kij ( taki jaki miała Valka w JWS 2 ) i uspokajała grupke Śmiertników i Straszliwców. -Czy ona...- nie dokończył Czkawka bo przerwał mu Pyskacz -Uspokaja smoki? Panuje nad nimi? ... Tak, ale sami nie wiemy jak. *u Astrid -Spokojnie .. już- nie dokończyła bo wleciało w nią grupka Straszliwców i leciała w dół razem z kijem który szybciej spadał. -Wichura łap kij! Smok od razu wykonał zadanie i jak to zawsze robi zleciała na dół. -Co Wichura robi? Przeciez ona spada!- powiedział Czkawka wściekły i wystraszony -Spokojnie nic jej nie bedzie... robi tak wiele razy. -Ja musze jej pomóc- powiedział Czkawka i chciał wejść na Szczerbatka, ale zatrzymał go Stoick. -Patrz *u Astrid -Super... Straszliwce - powiedziała a smoki wkońcu się od niej odczepiły bo niektóre były na niej i nie mogły zejśc. Astrid ułożyła sie w odpowiedniej pozycji do latania i zagwizdała. Po chwili z nikąd pojawił się obcy Tajfumrang i ją złapał. Bezpiecznie zleciała na nim na dół. -Dzięki przyjacielu... możesz lecieć- powiedziała do smoka a ten wrócił do siebie. -Astrid to było niesamowite... Astr..- Czkawka po chwili zaniemówił kiedy dziewczyna się do niego odwróciła. -O Torze ... jego mina ... bezcenna- powiedział Sączysmark kiedy do niego doszedł. Astrid poszła spokojnie do domu, jak by nic sie nie stało... wiedziała że to Czkawka, ale nie chciała przy wszystkich robić wielkiego powitania, więc za nim poszła powiedziała tylko do niego. -Sam nie jesteś lepszy.. też się zmieniłeś... jeśli bys czegoś potrzebował jestem u siebie- powiedziała i poszła. -Chłopakowi odjeło mowe- powiedział Mieczyk. -Spokojnie Czkawka... ona jest twoja.. ja już mam swoją wybranke ... co nie Szpadka?- powiedział Sączysmark Szpadka uderzyła go tak że wylądował na ziemi. -Jeszcze nad tym pracuje- powiedział wycieńczony wstając, ale znów padł. -Ta.. właśnie widze- powiedział Czkawka. -Nie poznałeś naszej Astrid?- spytała Valka -Właściwie? emm... no nie- powiedział speszony. -Idź do niej... na pewno na ciebie czeka... ja to wiem, my sie wszystkim zajmiemy - powiedziała po chwili do niego matka. -Dzięki mamo... kochana jesteś- powiedział i poszedł ze Szczerbatkiem w strone domu Astrid. 3. Niespodziewany atak Czkwaka biegł w strone Astrid. Widział już ją ale nie za bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć bo dziewczyna patrzyła speszona za niego, a dokładnie na morze. Kiedy i on się odwrócił zobaczył kilka statków Drago cumujących do Berk. Wiedział już że nie będzie to służyć niczemu dobremu bo od razu Drago wyjął swój topór. -Wichura kij- krzyknęła Astrid do smoka, który po chwili jej go podrzucił. -Co robisz?- spytał Czkawka -Trzeba im pomóc -powiedziała kiedy Drago zaczął wkońcu atakować Berk. -Lece z tobą- powiedział i po chwili wzbił sie w powietrze na Szczerbatku, a Astrid na Wichurze. Po kilku minutach Berk wygrywało. Astrid kazała wrzeńcom jakoś pozatapiać wszystkie statki. Kilka innych smoków takich jak Szeptozgony porobiły dziury w które powpadali ludzie Drago, Koszmary ponocniki odciągali ich ogniem od twierdzy, a Śmiertniki Zębacze łapali swoimi kolcami reszte ludzi Drago. Po jakimś czasie Drago zwołał odwrót i na ostatnim statku który smoki nie zatopiły wrócił na swoją wyspe. Każdy myślał że wygrali, jednak się mylili bo ta walka była przez Drago ustawiona. Nie chciał on zdobyć Berk, ale dowiedziec się wiecej o tej dziewczynie która według niegio panuje nad smokami dzięki jakiemuś kijowi. Sądził że jeśli będzie miał ten kij, nareszcie bedzie mógł zapanować nad całym światem. -Odszedł... dziękuje znów Astrid- powiedział Stoick -Zawsze do pomocy- powiedziała Astrid weszła na Wichure i odleciała. Czkawka nie chciał stracic kolejnej okazji do porozmawiania z nią i szybko za nią poleciał. -A on dokąd?- spytał Mieczyk. -Jak dokąd... do Astrid... nie widzisz?- odpowiedział Śledzik -Chyba braciszku jesteś ślepy walne cie i na pewno podziała- wtrąciła Szpadka -Okey- odpowiedział jej brat a po chwili wylądował na ziemi. -Masz racje widze kamienia- powiedział omotany. Czkawka leciał powoli za Astrid nie wiedząc gdzie ona się wybiera. Po chwili dotarli tam gdzie Czkawka pierwszy raz oswoił Szczerbatka. Wichura z Astrid na grzbiecie wylądowała, Astrid usiadła koło kamienia i zaczęła myśleć. -Czemu on jest taki wyjątkowy... co on w sobie takiego ma- powiedziała i przyglądała się kijowi. Czkawka ją cały czas obserwował. -Czkawka... jeszcze z nim nie gadałam... musze wracać na Berk- powiedziała szybko i chciała wejść na Wichure ale ktoś jej przerwał. 4.Nareszcie razem? -Nie musisz wracać- powiedział męski głos Astrid się odwróciła, zazwyczaj Czkawka pamiętał ją z toporem w rece , ale tym razem trzymała właśnie kij. -Czkawka? Ty tutaj? -Nie jest łatwo cię śledzić żebyś nic nie zauważyła, ale udało mi sie... chciałem wkońcu z tobą pogadać. -O czym? Nie było cię tyle czasu, na pewno nie mamy już wspólnych tematów- Astrid chciała mu tylko wytłumaczyć kilka rzeczy, ale wydawało jej się że powiedziała to takim głosem jakby mu coś wypominała. -Przepraszam... -Za co? ... Za to że dzięki tobie znamy większość wysp? Za to że wkońcu wróciłeś? Za to...- nie dokończyła bo przerwał jej Czkawka. -Za to że cię zostawiłem... miałem wrócić wcześniej ale w wieku 20 lat miałem zostac wodzem,a jeszcze przez jakiś czas chciałem być po prostu zwykłym dzieciakiem. -Dzieciakiem?- zaśmiała się Astrid i usiadła opierając się o kamień. -Chłopakiem- powiedział po chwili Czkawka. Astrid spojrzała się na niego jakby oczekiwała poprawnego słowa. -Dobra mężczyzną- dodał po chwili -Chyba tak lepiej- powiedziała z uśmiechem Astrid a Czkawka koło niej usiadł. -Od kąd go zobaczylem chciałem cie zapytać ... co to za kij? o co z nim chodzi?- spytał -Sama nie wiem... Znalazłam go rok po tym jak odleciałeś... Czuje z nim jakąś więź która łączy mnie i smoki w jakiś szczególny sposób. Ale nie wiem jeszcze do czego naprawde służy. Astrid się myliła, po około godzinie, dwóch wspólnej rozmowy nie wiedziała że moż etak dobrze rozumieć się z Czkawką. Po jakimś czasie stwierdzili wracać do domu bo robiło się późno. Smoki już na nich czekały. -Wiesz co mi się przypomniało?- powiedział Czkawka patrząc jak Astrid zaczepia kij na Wichurze. -Co?- spytała gdy skończyła. -Że się jeszcze ze mną nie przywitałaś- powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem podchodząc do niej/ -Przepraszam... Naprawde teskniłam za tobą- powiedziała i go przytuliła. -Ale wiesz.... nie tego oczekiwałem- powiedział odwracając sie i po chwili znów to zrobił. Był w ten sposób bliżej Astrid. Momentalnie ją wtedy pocałował. Astrid położyła swoją ręke na jego szyji, aby pocałunek trwał dłużej. 5. Zawsze razem Całowali sie aż mieli oddech, po jakimś czasie oderwali sie od siebie bo brakło im tchu. -Dawno chciałem to zrobić- powiedział z uśmiechem -Serio? Pocałować mnie?- spytała Astrid -Też... ale i poczuć że mnie nadal kochasz.- odpowiedział wymieniając się z nią spojrzeniem -Oczywiście że cie kocham..- powiedziała i się w niego wtuliła. Po kilku mintach zrobili cos co mieli zrobić zanim Czkawka ją pocałował. Wrócili na Berk. Astrid siedziała u siebie w domu, a Czkawka nie umiał usiedziec w miejscu. Był u siebie w pokoju, ale chodził po całym domu. Był w kuchni w kilku miejscach w swoim pokoju, bawił sie troche ze Szczerbatkiem dopóki nie usnął, zapisywał coś w Księdze Smoków, ale nie móg znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego zajęcia. Cały czas myslał o Astrid. Ta mysl odciagała go od innych rzeczy i obowiązków. Każdy inny mógłby sie położyc o tej porze spać bo było koło 23.00, ale on również nie mógł spać. Poszedł się przejść, nawet nie wiedział że doszedł do domu Astrid, ale coś go zaniepokoiło. W jej pokoju było zapalone światło. Momentalnie się zerwał, wszedł na drzewo a dzięki niemu dostał sie do jej okna. -Hej... jeszcze nie śpisz?- powiedział widząc ją leżącą na łóżku, ale jeszcze nie wszedł do środka. -Nie moge usnąć , a ty co tu robisz? - odpowiedziała mu po krótkiej chwili -Też nie moge usnąć... zauważyłem że jeste zapalone światło... troche mnie to zaniepokoiło. -Czemu? Nawet gdyby coś sie stało nie zapominaj że umiem sie obronić... wejdź a nie będziesz siedział w tym oknie- powiedziała z uśmiechem siadając na łóżku. Czkawka wszedł do jej pokoju przez okno, ale przez noge sie poślizgnął i upadł. -Nic ci nie jest- spytała Astrid zrywając się momentalnie z łóżka.. -Nie... ciągle tak upadam... głupia noga- powiedział, ale dopiero po chwili zorientował się że Astrid była centralnie nad nim, tak że gdyby chiał to podniósł by lekko głowe i mógłby musnąć jej usta swoimi w delikatnym pocałunku. Astrid po chwili wstała i usiadła na łózku. To samo zrobił Czkawka siadając koło niej. Rozmawiali przez około godzine a ich ostatnie słowa skończyły sie kiedy Astrid leżała a Czkawka leżał tuż koło niej i swoimi ustami muskał jej szyje. -Już nigdy cie nie zostawie- powiedział po chwili, patrząc jej w oczy. -Obiecujesz?- spytała a Czkawka przytrzymywał jedną ręką głowe a drugą dotykał brzucha Astrid. -Tak... będe zawsze przy tobie- powiedział i ją pocałował. Jego usta schodziły z każdą chwilą niżej kiedy znalazły się na jej szyji Astrid czuła że ta noc zostanie przez nia doskonale zapamiętana. W pewnym momencie Astrid poczuła ból, ulge, przyjemność a po dłuższej chwili bezpieczeństwo u boku Czkawki z którym spędziła wspaniałą i upojną noc. 6. Porwanie Nad ranem około godziny 6 Astrid obudziła się i pierwszą rzeczą jaka poczuła był ciepły dodyk na jej plecach. Gdy już całkiem otworzyła oczy zauważyła że częściowo leży na Czkawce. Była ona głową na jeko piesi, a jego ręka obejmowała ją. Z tego co zauważyła byli bez ubrań. Jedyne co pamiętała z tej nocy to to że była to najcudowniejsza noc w jej życiu. Nie chcąc budzić swojego chłopaka powoli wysunęła sie z jego ręki, wstała i ubrała się. Jak co rano wstała i poszła coś zjeśc. Wiedziała że Czkawka jeszcze troche pośpi bo nie należał do rannych ptaszków jak ona więc nie zamierzała go budzić. Miała do niego wracać ale usłyszała jakiś szept. -Tutaj- było słychać go bardzo cicho. Coś mówiło Astrid że nie powinna tam zaglądać, ale jej ciekawość była silniejsza. -Kto tu...- nie dokończyła bo nieznajomy złapał ją i związał. Astrid straciła swoje pole widzenia bo nieznajoma osoba uderzyła ją czymś i straciła przytomność. Nie wiadomo jak była nieprzytomna ale miała świadomość że gdzieś płyną, jakby to czuła. Po około godzinie obudziła się związana i siedziała na statku w jakimś małym pomieszczeniu. -Jak nie działa.. to napraw ... ma działać, a jak inaczej mam panować nad smokami!- krzyknęła nieznajoma osoba. Astrid nie musiała widzieć już aby wiedzieć kim jest ta osoba. Zaczęła sie coraz bardziej szarpać żeby się wydostać, ale na nic. -I co ja mam zrobić... Nie uciekne tak łatwo- powiedziała smutna z głową spuszczoną. *u Czkawki Czkawka obudził sie po 8. Oczekiwał że będzie na sobie czuł ciężar, a dokładnie ciało Astrid, bo w przeciwnym razie do niej wszystko pamiętał co załszło tamtej nocy, każdy szczegół. Zaniepokoił się tym że jej nie ma ani w pokoju, ani w domu, więc momentalnie się ubrał i poszedł na dwór jej szukać. -Hej... nie widzieliście Astrid?- spytał Czkawka widząc Bliźniaki i Sączysmarka. -Nie a co? nie mów że ci zginęła- powiedział Sączysmark podchodząc do niego. -Tak jakby- odpowiedział po chwili. -A miała powód?- spytał śledzik podchodząc do nich po słyszał część rozmowy. -No... jakby to ująć...- wszyscy nastawiali uszy żeby wszystko dobrze usłyszeć. -Nieważne... ja ide- powiedział Czkawka i szybko poszedł w innym kierunku. -Coś się stało- powiedział Śledzik, a reszta z nim zastanawiał się co mogłoby wywołac w Czkawce takie rozproszenie. -Gdzie ona może być Szczerbatek... To przeze mnie gdzieś uciekła? Szukałem jej cały dzień z tobą i nic. Wichura jest koło jej domu, więc nie poleciała nigdzie- powiedział smutny a Szczerbatek położył swoją głowe mu na nogach. Był smutny tak samo jak jego przyjaciel. 7. Wiadomość Przepraszam że wczoraj nie dałam, ale strasznie wciągnęła mnie gra Aion. Naprawde niesamowita gra ;) Astrid siedziała nadal związana w małym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Co jakiś czas słyszała tylko jakieś wrzaski. Po chwili do miejsca gdzie była związana i zamknięta wszedł nie kto inny jak sam Drago. -Po co mnie tu zabrałeś?!- krzyknęła Astrid próbując wstać, ale z tego wszystkiego brakło jej juz sił. -Dlatego- powiedział i rzucił złamany kij który do niej należał. -Co z nim zrobiłeś?- spytała zrospaczona. -Chce panować nad smokami! jak ty dzięki temu czemuś! ale jak nie moge poczekamy na twojego chłoptasia może on coś mi powie! -Czkawka nic ci nie powie! ja juz tego dopilnuje!- krzyknęła Astrid z łzami w oczach. -Ciekawie jak... jesteś związana ... i będziesz- powiedział z drwina w głosie i wyszedł. Drago myslał że Astrid dzieki temu kijowi panuje nad smokami. Po części się nie mylił ale ten kij tylko dopełniał jej łączność ze smokami, którą miała juz od bardzo dawna. Niedawno jednak jej łączność została utwardzona czymś innym, więc kij przestał już pełnić funkcje jej dopełnienia. ( A jak została, dowiecie sie na koneic ;) ) Astrid próbowała sie wydostać. Ona miała teorie że właśnie dzięki temu kijowi może być bliżej ze smokami, więc juz straciła nadzieje na ucieczke. *u Czkwaki Czkawka codziennie szukał Astrid ze Szczerbatkiem. Kolejny dzień został stracony bo nic nie znalazł. Pod wieczór poszedł do domu, ale nim zdołał do niego wejść, Jeźdźcy przyprowadzili jakiegoś sługe Drago który w reku miał kartke zwinięta w rulonik. -Co on tu robi- spytał Czkawka spokojnie, ale zły. -Plątał sie po wyspie... o dziwo sam...- powiedział Śledzik -... i kazał żeby go do ciebie przyprowadzić- dokończył Sączysmark. -Czego chcesz?- spytał Czkawka na razie opanowanym głosem. -Mam list od mojego pana- powiedział sługa i przekazał list Czkawce. Czkwaka z każdym kolejnym przeczytanym słowem robił co raz większe oczy w których po jakimś czasie zaczęły sie pojawiać łzy. List który przeczytał od Drago natychmiast nim wstrząsnął. Nic nie powiedział. Upuścił tylko list i ruszył do swojego pokoju gdzie czekał na niego Szczerbatek. -Co mu się stało?- spytał Mieczyk Śledzik podniós list. -Teraz już wiemy gdzie jest Astrid. Drago ją porwał. To sie stało Czkawce- powiedział Śledzik kończąc czytając list. -Trzeba go wziąźć do lochów bo gdzieś ucieknie noi zostanie smaltretowany przez bliźniaki - powiedział Sączysmark widząc jak Bliźniaki dokuczają słudze Drago. -Nawet mi go nie żal- powiedział Śledzik śmiejąc sie. 8. Pomoc nadchodzi niespodziewanie Czkawki przez kolejne kilka godzin nie było widać nigdzie w wiosce. Siedział w swoim pokoju i obmyślał jak ma uratować Astrid. Bardzo mu na niej zależało więc nie chciał jej stracić. Po kolejnej godzinie namysłu, zdecydował że po nią poleci. Drago w zamian chciał poznać sekrety smoków. Jak oswoić, zapanować ... * u Astrid -No i jak ja się stąd wydostane- powiedziała wyrywając się bo chciała w końcu uwolnić swoje ręce z lin. Nagle zaczęło ją razić słońce, nie wiedziała jednak jak, bo drzwi z okienkiem było po jej lewej stronie a nie na przeciwko. Kiedy przesunęła się trochę w lewo po prawej stronie ujrzała ostry kawałek pękniętego lusterka. -Bingo- powiedziała i podeszła do niego już normalnie bo przez jakiś czas wypoczęła i nabrała sił. Po chwili udało jej się przeciąć liny i próbowała się wydostać. Kiedy szukała czegoś ciężkiego żeby wyważyć drzwi usłyszała ryki i krzyki. Wyjrzała przez małe okienko w drzwiach i zauważyła obcego smoka. Kiedy dokładnie się przyjrzała był to smok którego nigdy nie widziała ale Czkawka w młodszych latach coś o nim opowiadał. Był to Stormcutter. Kiedy smok ten zrobił już dość zamieszania na pokładzie statku niespodziewanie leciał on wprost na Astrid. Astrid momentalnie się odsunęła i przebiegła w prawą stronę. Drzwi i połowa ściany została przez smoka roztrzaskana. Stormcutter cały czas warczał myśląc że jest jeszcze ktoś w środku z pomocników Drago. Po tym jak ukazała mu się przed oczami Astrid uspokoił się i pokazał że jest do jej dyspozycji. Astrid powoli do niego podeszła. Smok zaś zbliżał się do niej bardzo szybko tak że Astrid cofała się w dość szybkim tępię i upadła. Smok patrzył się na nią tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami. Astrid zauważyła w nich bardzo dużo miłości i pomocy jaką smok chce jej dać. Niespodziewanie smok ja polizał. -Spokojnie... już ...- powiedziała śmiejąc się. Wstała i pogłaskała smoka. -Pomożesz mi?- spytała po chwili. Smok się odwrócił złowieszczym wzrokiem popatrzył czy nikogo nie ma, a po chwili spojrzał na Astrid znów swoimi oczami. Astrid zrozumiała z tego że droga wolna, a smok pomógł jej skrzydłem wejść sobie na grzbiet. Astrid wyleciała na Stormcutter'u w mgnieniu oka. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała na własne oczy tak niesamowitego smoka . Bardzo ją zafascynował, ale niestety jej smokiem zawsze będzie Wichura. Miała nadzieję że ktoś przygarnie tak wspaniałego smoka do siebie, bo nie chciała aby znów gdzieś latał obco. Astrid tak lecąc wiele zrozumiała. Stwierdziła że źle myślała że straciła jakąkolwiek łączność ze smokami. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jej kontakty z nimi o wiele sie poprawiły. Ale jak? -Mam nadzieje że jeszcze nie daleko- powiedziała Astrid głaskając smoka. Nagle Astrid usłyszała jakiś hałas. Hałas? W chmurach? Dość dziwne ale prawdziwe. -Spokojnie- powiedziała cicho do smoka i zatrzymała się z nim w jednym miejscu. Astrid miała złe przeczucia że to się może źle skończyć. 9. Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi Astrid miała w głowie mieszane uczucia. Bała się ale też coś jej mówiło żeby wkońcu się postanowiła. Nie wiedziała jeszcze komu, ale wiedziała że nie da się tak łatwo tak jak Drago. Może to znów Drago? Może nie. Wiedziała że teraz tak po prostu nie odpuści. -Dobra dość!... co znowu ode mnie chcesz! Mam cie dość kimkolwiek jesteś!- powiedziała głośno te słowa mając w głowie osobe która zamierza ja złapać, lub tym bardziej skrzywdzić. -Nie uważasz że to nie ładnie krzyczeć tak na swojego chłopaka?- powiedział męski głos. Astrid już po usłyszeniu kilku słów wiedziała kto robił taki hałas. Szczerbatek a jakże, a na jego grzbiecie nie kto iny jak Czkawka. -Czkwaka!- krzyknęła szcześliwa a po chwili z chmur wynurzył się jej chłopak ze swoim smokiem. -Jak uciekła...- nie dokończył pytania bo zauważył smoka. -To przecież Stormcutter... jak sie masz przyjacielu - powiedział z uśmiechem i pogłaskał smoka po pysku kiedy Szczerbatek podleciał bliżej jego. -Skąd.. ty jego?... on ciebie?... co?- pytała rozproszona Astrid. -On mieszka na wyspie na której długo przesiadywałem... poznałem też Alphe wszystkich smoków. Nie wiem czemu ale mam z nimi jakąś więź... mam takie uczucie jakbym tam nie był pierwszy raz... jakbym już tam kiedyś wśród nich był... Szkoda gadać, wracajmy do domu.... -Wracajmy... mam dośc Drago.. złamał mi kij- powiedziała smutna -Opowiesz wszystko w domu... chodź- powiedział wyciągając do niej ręke. -A co z nim?- spytała pokacując na Stormcutter'a. -On wróci do swoich... do przyjaciół na swojej wyspie... spokojnie... ma gdzie żyć... i to nie sam... kiedyś cię tam zabiore i pokaże- powiedział z uśmiechem nadal trzymając ręke żeby pomóc jej przejść do siebie. Smok po tych słowach się odwrócił w strone gdzie leżała jego wyspa, a później w góre popatrzył na Astrid swoimi oczami. -Wiem że Czkawka mówi prawdę ... wracaj do swoich... dziękuje - powiedziała Astrid do smoka, pogłaskała go i podała reke Czkawce. Astrid bezpiecznie weszła na Szczerbatka. -Tak się ciesze że jesteś- powiedziała przytulając go od tyłu i kładąc głowe na jego lewym ramieniu. -Ja też... dobrze że ci nic nie zrobił- powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek. -Wracajmy Szczerbatek- powiedział do smoka. Po około 20 minutach znaleźli sie już na Berk. -Astrid!- krzyknęli jeźdźcy i podbiegli do niej. -Nic ci nie jest? -Wszystko dobrze? -Co z Drago? -Jak uciekłaś? Zaczęłęło się sypać dużo pytań na które Astrid nie miała siły odpowiadać. -Prosze dajcie mi odpocząć... - powiedziała i poszła do domu. * U Drago -To co panie? Co zamierzasz?- spytał jeden ze sługusów -Jakie straty?- spytał Drago -Nie duże.... no może z wyjatkiem jednej... dziewczyna uciekła... zacząć szukać? -Nie - odpowiedział o dziwo spokojnie. -Ona już nie ma władzy nad smokami... będzie łatwo podbić Berk- powiedział Drago mysląc że jak złamał kij Astrid nie będzie miała łączności ze smokami. Astrid na początku też tak myslała, ale obydwoje badzo się mylili. 10. Plany Drago Z samego rana Czkawka poszedł do Astrid. Był ciekawy jak sie czuje, a po za tym nic mu nie opowiedziała co sie stało u Drago, a właśnie tego był najbardziej ciekawy. -Hej- powiedział Czkawka wchodząc do pokoju Astrid. Usiadł koło niej i pocałował ją w policzek. Nie wiedział jednak czy coś sie stało, czy też nie, ale Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała tylko miała spuszczoną głowę w dół. -Co sie stało?... Nie lubie kiedy jesteś smutna, sama wiesz. Astrid po około kilku minutach ciszy odpowiedziała. -Czuje że Drago chce znów podbić Berk. Kiedy u niego byłam zabrał mi kij bo też chciał umieć panować nad smokami.. złamał go... Myślałam że nie mam już łączności ze smokami, bo odkąd znalazłam ten kij to właśnie dzięki niemu bardziej sie z nimi związałam. -A Stormcutter?- spytał Czkawka, bo chciał jej pokazać że to nie prawda co powiedziała o swojej łączności. -Też o tym myślałam... On mnie uratował. Prosiłam tylko w głębi siebie żebyś nie przyatywał i żeby mi pomógł jakiś smok, więc moze ten kij już mi nie jest potrzebny. -Czekaj, czekaj... żebym nie przylatywał? Czemu? -Drago chciał z ciebie wykrztusić jakos wszystkie informacje na temat panowania nad smokami.. -Wiesz przecież że bym mu nic nie powiedział- odpowiedział bez namysłu. -Tak... ale co by było gdyby cię na przykład zaczął torturować? Albo nawet zabił? on jest do tego zdolny.- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. -Nie zabiłby... Obiecuje- powiedział Czkawka i ją przytulił. *u Drago -Kiedy panie atakujemy? I jakie masz plany? -Teraz zdobycie Berk to drobnostka, kiedy ta dziewczyna nie panuje nad smokami. Ważne jest aby odpowiednio zająć się synem Stoicka. -Czemu? To tylko głupi chłopak. -On nie jest taki głupi, on będzie przyszłym wodzem. A to że ma takie umiejetności, bedzie na pewno lepszy od Stoicka. Nie możemy pozwolić żeby zostal wodzem. Wiem jakie ma możliwości i jeśli je wykorzysta, będzie po nas. Musimy więs działać szybko- powiedział Drago swojej prawej ręce. -Rozumiem, więc kiedy atakujemy? -Niebawem... oj niebawem. 11. Zaczynamy! Czkawka siedział cały czas z Astrid. Nie mógł wytrzymac tego napięcia którym jest jej mysl o straconej łączności ze smokami. Postanowił jakoś zareagować. -Chodź ... mam pomysł- powiedzia wstając i podając jej rękę. -Gdzie?- spytała Astrid obojętnym głosem bo było jej już wszystko jedno. -Zaufaj mi- powiedział, a Astrid po tych słowach podała mu ręke a Czkawka zaczął ją gdzieś prowadzić. Po krótkiej chwili przy pomocy Szczerbatka znaleźli się u Gothi. -Ona ci pomorze... ona na pewno wie co jest z tą łącznością... przyprowadziłem cie tu bo wiem że cię to co raz bardziej trapi... tylko... zapomniałem po Pyskacza, bez niego nic nie zrozumiemy. Gothi stała przy drzwiach i nim Czkawka wsiadł na smoka żeby polecieć po Pyskacza, ona otworzyła drzwi i przemówiła. O.o -Wchodźcie... Pyskacz nie będzie potrzebny. -Gothi ty mówisz?- spytała Astrid bo nigdy nie powiedziała ani słowa. Jej głos był taki jak przystało na starszą osobę, umiarkowany, spokojny i z odpowiednim tonem. Czkawka z Astrid weszli do środka, Szcerbatek zaś odciągał od siebie Straszliwce, które mieszkają na górze z Gothi, bo zaczęły mu dokuczać. -Mówię tylko gdy jest duża potrzeba, tak jak teraz- powiedziała po chwili Gothi. -No bo Astr...- nie dokończył Czkawka bo Gothi mu przerwała. -Wiem po co przyszliście. Astrid twoja łączność ze smokami jest równie duża i mocna jak Czkawki, chodź on ma trochę większą bo smoki uważają go za smoczego władce i pana... -Władzce i pa..- znów nie dokończył, ale nawet nie wiedział czy potrafi bo odjęło mu mowe. -Cicho... Czkawka, wiesz sam jaka twoja łączność ze smokami jest mocna. Twoje życie nie jest takie jak każdego. Ty zaś będziesz miał świadomość życia po swojej śmierci, ale w innej formie. W formie z którą jest związana twoja dusza. -Woow- Czkawka powiedział tylko tyle, przyleciał tu by pomóc Astrid a sam dowiedział się o sobie wiele rzeczy. -Astrid twoja łączność ze smokami była w sercu. Kij który znalazłaś rok po odlocie Czkawki dopełniał ją. Niedawno zaś została ona czymś utwardzona, zastanów sie co mogło się takiego zdarzyć. -Hmm...A może to że..- Czkawka chciał odpowiedziec bo chyba wiedział co, ale nie dokończył bo usłyszał krzyki i wybuchy. Szybko wszyscy troje wyszli na dwór. Z góry wyglądało to chyba najgorzej. Cała flota Drago z nim na czele zaatakowała Berk. -Trzeba im pomóc!- krzyknęła Astrid. -Dziekuje Gothi, ale na nas już czas- powiedział i z Astrid wyleciał na Szczerbatku. Z tego co widzieli ojciec Czkawki Stoick był już z innymi w obronie. -Wichura!- krzyknęła Astrid do swojego smoka, który po chwili zjawił się tuż koło Szczerbatka. Astrid przeskoczyła do swojego smoka. -No to zaczynamy- powiedział Czkawka i ruszył z Astrid pomóc innym. 12. Gdzie on jest? Walka między ludźmi z Berk, a Drago była bardzo zacięta. Wszyscy czuli że dadzą rade. Drago miał plan który sądził że mu sie uda. Był pewny swoich czynów i umiejętności. -Astrid! Pomóż im ! - krzyknąl Czkawka widząc ludzi Drago którzy chcą się wtargnąć do twierdzy. Astrid przytakneła. Niektórzy pomyślą po co do twierdzy? Czy jest tam coś przydatnego? Może coś na czym zależy Drago ? Niestety nie. Dostanie sie do twierdzy ludzi Drago było celowe. Chciał on aby wszyscy odwrócili uwage od niego samego. -Drago- powiedział Czkawka do siebie widząc go jak ucieka w tylną stronę wioski. -I jak on może tak uciekać- powiedział Czkawka z uśmiechem do Szczerbatka. Czkawka leciał w jego strone. Nagle ... tak dosłownie, stracił jakby na czym lecieć. Szczerbatek spadał w dół, a Czkawka za nim. Jeden z ludzi Drago wystrzelił w nich zapaloną strzałe. Nie wiadomo czemu nie celował on, ani w Czkawka, ani tym bardziej w smoka, tylko w jego szcztuczny ogon. Czkawka spadł na dach domu, a później na ziemie. Nie poczół on wielkiego bólu bo dach ten był zrobiony ze słomy. -Idź, schowaj się... albo im pomórz ... ja sobie poradze- powiedział do Szczerbatka i poszedł za tyły wioski, gdzie o dziwo spotkał tam juz Drago czekającego na niego. * u innych -Damy rade- powiedział Stoick swoim głosem godnym wodza wioski. Astrid zeskoczyła z Wichury już przy małej wysokości. Pomagała reszcie w walce wręcz, bo jak wiadomo nie jest tylko dobra w walce na smoku. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich , kiedy ludzie Drago zobaczyli na niebie strzale z czerwonym dymem, od razu się wycofali. -Dziwne- powiedział Sączysmark. Ta bitwa nie należała do najłatwiejszych, było kilku rannych. Wszystkich jednak zdziwiło to że Astrid dość mocno oberwała od prawej ręki Drago. Nic takiego wielkiego tak naprawde się nie stało. Astrid miała kilka siniaków i mocno obita prawą rękę. Kiedy nią ruszała, sprawiało jej to ból, naprawde ogromny ból. Dzieki pomocy Gothi wszyscy wracali do zdrowia. Minęła dosłownie godzina od wygranej walki, a raczej ucieczki przeciwnika, a wszyscy juz byli dobrze opatrzeni. Gothi właśnie patrzyła na reke Astrid. Pyskacz juz właśnie szykował sie aby tłumaczyc Astrid jej słowa, ale po chwili go zatkało. -Wszystko będzie dobrze. Smoki od pewnej chwili bardziej cię chronią więc nic ci nie będzie.-powiedziała po chwili Gothi. Wszycscy stali jak wryci że Gothi mówi. ( wszyscy czytaj: Bliźniaki, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Pyskacz, Stoick i Valka) Naprawdę nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Co chwilę Astrid słyszała od nich tylko jakieś urywki słów, ale nie usłyszała od nikogo całego zdania. -Co to znaczy że bardziej? Od pewnej chwili?- spytała wkońcu Astrid bo bardzo ją trapiło to pytanie. - Twoja więź zależy od więzi z panem smoków... pamietasz co wcześniej mówiłam o Czkawce?- wytłumaczyła jej Gothi -Panem? ... co- wyjęknął wreszcie Stoick, ale było słychac w jego głosie że mógł tylko tyle powiedzieć. -Coś sie musiało między wami stać ostatnio... coś co utwardziło twoją więź z nim... Na pewno wiesz- odpowiedziała Gothi. -A... to że spędziłam z nim noc?- spytała Astrid, ale po chwili zdała sobie sprawę że nie powinna mówić tego przy wszystich bo juz po tym zupełnie nie mogli nic mówić. -Masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie- odpowiedziała jej po chwili. -To dzięki Czkawce, mam tą łączność...- powiedziała uśmiechnięta, ale po chwili zapytała zaniepokojonym głosem. -A właśnie... gdzie jest Czkawka- zapytała już z mniejszym entuzjazmem i wystraszona. 13. Łzy Przepraszam że nie dałam wczoraj, ale mam dużo pracy... zajety czas... Rozdziały będą się pojawiać maximum co 2 dni :P Minęło już z dwie, może trzy godziny od walki, a wszyscy zauwazyli dopiero teraz że brakuje Czkawki. Nikt prócz Astrid nie zauważył też, że kiedy został naruszony temat o Czkawce Szczerbatek zniknął. -Nie widziałem go na walce- powiedział Stoick -Był ze mną. Obydwoje atakowaliśmy z powietrza, a później kazał mi pomóc wam..- odpowiedziała szybko Astrid, aby go usprawiedliwić. -Poszukam g... - nie dokończył Stoick bo przerwała mu Astrid -Kto inny poszedł go juz poszukać ... a ja do niego dołącze- powiedziała Astrid i wyszła. -Kto?- spytał głupio Mieczyk -Brat ty jesteś głupi- powiedziała siostra, aby Mieczyk myslał że ona wie. -Obydwoje nie wiecie o co i kogo chodzi- powiedział Sączysmark -No niee- powiedzieli razem -Szczerbatek poszedł go szukać ... i my tez idziemy - powiedział śledzik -Ja też- powiedział Stoick -I my- powiedziało kilka innych osób. Wkońcu wyszło na to że pół wioski zebrało się na poszukiwanie przyszłego wodza, Czkawki. Astrid chodziła sama ze Szczrbatkiem i go szukała. Przypomniało jej sie gdzie się z nim rozdzieliła i zaczeła poszukiwania właśnie od tego miejsca. Nie wiedziała jednak że nie tylko ona go szuka. Nie miała żadnego pojęcia o innych z wioski. Szukała przez kilkanaście minut ze Szczerbatkiem. Nagle smok dziwnie nastawił uszy, jakby coś nasłuchiwał, i przyłożył nos do ziemi, jakby chciał wyczuć swoego pana. -Znalezłeś go Szczerbek?- spytała Astrid. Szczerbatek nie spojrzał na nią, ale machał jakby szczęśliwy głową i biegł w jakąś strone. Astrid momentalnie zerwała się na nogi i pobiega za nim. Szczerbatek był za szybki, nawet na ziemi, więc Astrid szybko straciła go z oczu. Naszczęście szybko go odnalazła bo niespodziewanym głośnym ryku smoka. Od razu pobiegła w miejsce, gdzie znalazła Sczerbatka i Czkawke. Nie był to jednak widok jaki chciała zobaczyc po odnalezieniu go. Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny. Przynajmniej tak myslała. Niespodziewanie z krzaków wypadła reszta wioski, bo również szli za rykiem Szczerbatka. Astrid już wiedziała dlaczego Szczerbatek wydał z siebie taki ostry, złośliwy ryk. Smok leżał koło Czkawki i lizał jego reke. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Łzy smoka, które leciały na ręke Czkawki ... martwą reke Czkawki. Astrid gdy podbiegła do niego bliżej i zobaczyła wbity nóż w jego serce nie mogła powstrzymać łez. To było ustawione. Czerwony dym na niebie wysłany przez Drago oznaczał wygraną. Wygraną która znaczyła brak następcy na Berk. Następnie z czasem śmierć Stoicka, brak obrońcy Berk i w końcu łatwe zdobycie wioski. Astrid nie spodziewała sie takiego zbiegu wydarzeń. Zbiegu który skończy sie śmiercią jej ukochanego. 14. Śmierć nie zawsze jest zła Przepraszam że nie pojawiały się rozdziały, ale przez ostatnią burze nie miałam internetu chyba przez 3 dni :/ Astrid nie mogła bezczynnie patrzeć na Czkawke, który leżał już we krwi. Szybko usiadła do niego. Nieświadomie zaczeła sprawdzać bicie jego serca, puls... Wiedziała że to nic nie da, ale miała takie odczucie. Jego serce było przebite nożem, więc wiedziała że nie może już nic zrobić. Wszystkim dosłownie odjęło mowe. Jedynie Valka i Stoick zachowali odpowiednią powage. Valka schowała sie w ramionach Stoicka i zaczeła płakać. Szybciej przyjęła od Astrid że jej syn juz nie żyje. *kilka godzin później Stoick chciał aby jego syn został zapamietany przez Odyna. Zaplanował więc że jego pogrzeb będzie wyglądał jak należy. Zostanie wypuszczona w morze łódka z jego ciałem, a po chwili podpalona strzałą przez samego wodza jako pierwszego. Kolejnymi osobami miały być Valka i Astrid. Osoby które były z nim związane. Astrid jednak nie pozwalało coś, aby ciało Czkawki zostało spalone. Sądziła że jeśli Odyn będzie chciał aby jego ciało zostało zniszczone to zatopi statek. Do wieczora cały czas siedziała przy ukochanym. Wiedziała że już z nią nie jest, ale ona przy nim cały czas przebywała. Wieczorem kiedy wszystko miało sie zacząć, a statek został już wypuszczony w morze Astrid w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała Stoicka przezd wypuszczenie strzały z łuku. Ciało Czkawki nie zostało podpalone. Nikt nie powstrzymywał łez. Ze wszystkich najbardziej płakała Astrid. Nie mogła się ona pogodzić z jego śmiercią. Cały czas w jej towarzystwie przebywał Szczerbatek z Wichurą. Smoki nawzajem się pocieszały, chodź najbardziej z nich właśnie cierpiał smok Czkawki, Szczerbatek. Wszystko się już skończyło. Zycie Czkawki ... dzień, jednak nie smutek który każdego opanował. Astrid cały czas siedziała na klifie gdzie było widac kierunek morza w które została wypuszczona łódź z Czkawką. -To nie miało sie tak skończyć... mieliśmy być razem- mówiła co chwile i płakała. Astrid była bardzo powiązana z Czkawką... nawet nie wiedziała jak bardzo. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć że go już z nia nie ma. Że będzie przez to wszystko teraz przechodział sama... przez życie. Koniec części 1 ''' '''Druga część pojawi sie na kolejnym blogu niebawem ;) Nazywać się będzie: Kontynuacja mojego pierwszego opowiadania cześć 2 ''' '''Jakie relacje z całego opowiadania? Niektórzy w głowie już mają urywki co będzie się działo w części 2 ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone